Payback
/ ?? |Level = 28 |Previous = Get Junior |Next = Final Preparations |Enemies = Whoreson's Henchmen Thugs Temple Guards |Starting_icon = Novigrad}}Payback is a main quest in . Walkthrough This quest can only be started in daytime hours, so if it's nightime meditate till morning. Once you meet Ciri she will inform you she wants to repay some debts starting with revenge on Whoreson Jr. If you chose to kill him you can tell her that, however she will insist Zoltan told her he is still alive. Meeting Whoreson If you spared him he will be a begger living on the streets now and Ciri will decide to leave him in his misery. If you killed him you will be stopped by 2 guards at the door to his house, you can fight them and they will let you in after they learn you are the guests Whoreson is expecting or use Axii (requires Delusion level 3) and gain 40 . Whoreson Jr is indeed alive though not exactly it's Dudu who took over his business after the real one died and now made it a legal one, however his men don't complain as they earn more than before. Meeting Bea Bea is a waitress at the The Golden Sturgeon. When you reach her she will be in trouble with some thugs. You can fight them or let them know who they are dealing with in which case they will politely leave. Regardless you will now be conversing with her now and depending on how you respond Bea will clearly be smitten by Geralt in which case Ciri will remind her she is also there. After which she will give her gift to her and leave to meet Valdo. The Circus is Hiring After Meeting Valdo and Aegar Ciri will pay them back with interest for helping her, however Valdo will refuse and it will be dicided through a horse race, in which Geralt can also take part if you agree. After the race you will be invited to a celebration by a fireplace and have a bit of father-daughter talk. Soon Aegar will return with the bad news that they cannot buy the horses and they will have to steal them. He will ask you if you'll help, Ciri will agree, Geralt will have the option to refuse or agree and offer to pay for the horses himself or ask why can't they buy the horses. If you inquire or offer to pay you will learn that the owner is racist so he won't sell them no matter what. So now you can refuse or agree again, if you refuse Ciri will be very upset, if you agree you will be performing a heist. Let's steal some Horses You will have to climb the eastern wall to get inside, once you are inside you have 2 options, jump down which will spook the horses and you will be forced to calm them down with Axii and fistfight the guard or climb down the ladder to save yourself the trouble. Pick up the key which is located just left from the door and open it. After stealing the horses you will have a short conversation and the quest ends. Journal entry : Cities like Novigrad have their own, special magic. They attract folk from all corners of the world, becoming delicious stews of diverse flavors, giant circuses filled with colorful characters just waiting to extend a helping hand - or swing a sharp elbow. Ciri had experienced the fullness of this during her stay in Novigrad, so when she found herself back in the city she decided to repay a few debts - and settle a few scores... : If Geralt had killed Whoreson Junior: :: First name on her list - Whoreson Junior. Though Geralt swore he had killed Whoreson with his own hands, rumor had it the mafioso was alive and well. Geralt and Ciri thus decided to pay him a surprise visit. They discovered Dudu had turned Whoreson's death into a prime business opportunity. He took on the underworld boss' form, and then took over his criminal organization, transforming it into a legal, and more profitable than ever, enterprise. : If Geralt decided to spare Whoreson Junior: :: Geralt decided to accompany Ciri on her sentimental journey. First name on her list - Whoreson Junior. They finally found him wallowing in the gutter in the Bits. One look at his pathetic state and Ciri lost all desire for vengeance. Whoreson was a husk of a man, alone, disgraced and embittered, in no way resembling the old Whoreson Junior, member of the Big Four and terror of Novigrad. Ciri decided she could think of no worse fate for him and left him to it. : The next debt Ciri had to repay was with a young woman named Bea. She took an immediate liking to our friend the witcher, and he in turn was not left indifferent by her considerable charms. Ah, had they but world enough and time... But they hadn't, so Ciri and Geralt moved on to an itinerant circus troupe's camp outside Novigrad. : It was here that Valdo and his comrades had taken Ciri in when she had no place to stay and not a copper to her name. She was welcomed no less warmly upon her return. Valdo proposed she and Geralt stay for some friendly horseracing and a pleasant evening of drink and dance around the fire. Geralt knew they both could use a moment to catch their breath and accepted the invitation. : Our friends were eating, drinking and delighting in the joyful atmosphere of the circus performers' camp when a certain Aegar came to them and asked for help. He needed to steal some horses from a Novigrad merchant. '' : '''If Geralt refuses to let Ciri steal the horses with Aegar:' ::Geralt did not think this was the sort of thing Ciri and he should be getting involved with, but Aegar wouldn't relent. One thing led to another and soon this petty disagreement turned to an all-out brawl. Afterwards no one, Ciri least of all, was in a festive mood. She went for a riverside walk to cool her head, the circus performers returned to their tents and the witcher... well, the witcher took care of some witcher business. :If Geralt agrees to help Ciri and Aegar steal the horses: ::Geralt let Ciri convince him to participate in the heist. And he didn't regret it. What a rollicking adventure they had! First the tense thrills of sneaking into the stables, then the mad joy of galloping off, the wind in their hair. A spark of happiness flashed in Ciri's eyes, the first in a long, long while. This was the best reward the witcher had ever received. Objectives * Wait for daylight. * Meet Ciri at the Gildorf market square. * Go with Ciri to see Whoreson Junior. * Follow Ciri into Whoreson Junior's hideout. * Follow Ciri. * Talk to Valdo. * Take part in the race. * Meet Ciri and Aegar near the Novigrad stables. * Sneak into the stables. * Find a way to open the stable doors from the inside using your Witcher Senses. * Calm the horses with the Axii Sign (3 horses). Notes * An additional 40 can be obtained by using Axii on Whoreson Junior's guards, but otherwise they won't reveal you that they are awaiting important guests * You can spare yourself the fistfight with the guard in the stable and having to calm the horses by using the ladder right at your feet after climbing in instead of just dropping from the platform. * When stealing the horses a bug might occur where the door is already unlocked and you can not progress; the following console commands will allow the quest to progress and then the key to be removed: and to remove the key from your inventory ar:رد الدين ru:Расплата Category:The Witcher 3 main quests